Calor en el verano
by Anarion Luthien
Summary: ¿Qué clase de calor tiene Hiro-san? ¿Será por el verano? ¿O será por otra cosa?


_Hola!_

_Les comento, soy una fanática de esta serie y después de leer el manga y ver el anime me enamoré más, en fin, este es el primer lemmon que escribo, ojalá les guste. Espero sus reviews._

_NOTA: Hubo un momento en que me divagaba por horas y no sabía como hilar tantas cosas, hasta que por fin pude hacerlo. Si en algún momento algo está raro, una disculpa. Disfrutenlo!_

_**Ninguno de los personajes es de mi autoría y no gano nada al escribir esta historia más que el solo entretenerlos.**_

Era una noche de verano calurosa, Hiroki se removía inquieto por el calor que sentía, se giró para ver a Nowaki y descubrió que él dormía plácidamente tumbado boca abajo, su respiración tranquila y su rostro sereno le demostraba que no tenía problemas para dormir en temporada de calor. Acercó su mano a la frente del menor y descubrió que su temperatura era media, es mas, parecía una fresca lechuga sacada del refrigerador.

Hiroki no lo podía creer, en su caso, el sudor le recorria la nuca y parte del cuello, ¿Cómo era posible que Nowaki no sudara nada con esa temperatura? Bueno, quizás fuera que Nowaki solo dormía con sus boxers cortos y él, bueno, el usaba una playera y un pantalón ligeros para dormir.

Fue a la cocina por un par de hielos envueltos en una toalla para tratar de refrescarse, cuando regresó a la habitación, una imagen seductora lo recibió, la luz de la luna iluminaba el cuerpo torneado de Nowaki delineando cada uno de los músculos de la espalda, gluteos (se le había caído la sabana) y piernas. Parecía una escultura de algún dios griego o sino poco le faltaba.

Hiroki sintió como la sangre se empezaba a acumular en la parte baja de su vientre y decidió resistir el impulso, a la mañana siguiente tendría que aplicar examen a los estudiantes y tenía que estar alerta para evitar que se copiaran.

Se fue acercando lentamente a la cama y su razón le comenzó a fallar. No podía permitirse una noche de pasión cuando tenía que cumplir con el trabajo, su orgullo no lo permitiría, pero Nowaki estaba tan sexy en ese momento...

_Ok, trataré de despertarlo, si no reacciona me dormiré y haré como si nada hubiera pasado._

Hiroki sacó uno de los cubos de hielo de la toalla y lo empezó a deslizar en el cuerpo de Nowaki, desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda viendo como se erizaba el vello de la piel en medida de que lo tocaba, poco a poco Nowaki se despertó por el cambio de temperatura y descubrió la causa de ello.

Vio a su Hiro-san sentado a un lado de él con expresión de deseo en los ojos, entretenido con aquella tarea que no se dió cuenta cuando despertó, le divirtió la concentración que tenía Hiro-san al deslizar ese hielo, de verdad era muy lindo.

Hiroki, se dió cuenta de que Nowaki habia despertado.

-Perdón- dijo sonrojandose Hiro-san- lo que sucede es que se iba a caer uno de los hielos de la toalla y traté de evitar que te tocará pero creo que no lo logré.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso Hiro-san- se acercó a él- me parece que querías algo más que salvarme de un hielo ¿No es así?

Hiro-san sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y tuvo que desviar la vista de aquellos ojos azules que lo miraban con amor.

-N..no, no es cierto, es sólo un hielo.

-Si, si, y tu me salvaste

-¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi? Mocoso engreído. Hiro-san comenzó a alejarse pero unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal y Nowaki lo notó.

-Te amo Hiro-san, y esta noche es para demostrartelo una vez más.

Comenzó a besar despacio los labios del mayor, con ternura, con amor, poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del beso, mordió el labio inferior del mayor y éste le dio permiso para que introduciera su lengua.

Al sentir el aliento de Nowaki, su deseo se intensificó y permitió que sus lenguas bailaran al ritmo de la pasión que comenzaba a destilar por sus poros. Su cuerpo buscaba desesperadamente el contacto de Nowaki y gimió de placer cuando sintió aquellas manos recorrer su torso, pronto se desprendió de la ropa que le estorbaba, buscó los ojos de su pareja y lo que vió lo llenó de lujuria y deseo.

Nowaki vió a Hiro-san dispuesto para él y claro que lo iba a tomar, comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras que con las manos comenzaba a jugar con los pezones de éste sacando gemidos que lo excitaban cada vez más, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo donde se detuvo al ver como Hiro-san arqueaba la espalda por el placer que ese contacto le producía.

Rápido como un rayo, Nowaki comenzó a chupar y lamer el miembro de Hiro-san, mientras que éste lo tomaba de los cabellos y gemía como nunca antes lo había hecho, empezó a mover las caderas para llevar el ritmo de la boca de Nowaki, era tanto su deseo que ya no podía más.

Quería sentir a Nowaki en ese momento, lo necesitaba urgentemente, no sabía si el calor que sentía era debido al ambiente o al contacto de su amado.

-No..Nowaki..- gimió- te necesito ahora... por favor.

-Si Hiro-san-.

Hiroki tomó los largos dedos de Nowaki y comenzó a lamerlos con lujuria y desenfreno, podía sentir la otra mano de éste masajeando su miembro, parecía que iba a perder la razón. Nowaki retiró sus dedos de la boca de Hiro-san y comenzó a preparar a su amor, no quería lastimarlo por más que necesitara con desesperación entrar en él.

Hiro-san empezó a relajarse, podía sentir los dedos de Nowaki tocando su entrada y preparandolo para lo que seguía, empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo que marcaban los dedos de Nowaki, pero él quería más.

-Ah, ah, ah...Nowaki... si no te siento ahora dentro de mi, te mandaré a dormir a la sala todo una semana- de inmediato se sonrojó al escucharse decir aquellas palabras, que había pasado con aquel profesor a quien apodaban el "demonio" y que no dejaba que sus impulsos lo dominaran

-Tu lo pediste- sonrió pícaramente un Nowaki sorprendido ante tal declaración.

Poco a poco sintió como Nowaki entraba, era un dolor extraño que terminaba con una ola de placer, empezó a moverse para generar más fricción pero Nowaki no variaba la velocidad y eso empezaba a desesperarlo.

-Nowaki...ah...ah... más rápido- se agarró fuertemente de la espalda de Nowaki, provocándole a éste un grito de placer. Las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad, Hiroki sentía como las llamas de la pasión lo consumían, acercó sus dedos a la boca de Nowaki y éste comenzó a lamerlos con prontitud, extrañamente eso hizo que Hiroki se excitara más.

-Ah, ah... Hiro-san...eres increíble... no paraba de embestir aquél cuerpo que consideraba hermoso, lo excitaba que Hiro-san estuviera diciendo su nombre en todo momento, era sensacional.

-Nowaki... ya voy a terminar- jadeó Hiroki esperando el tan esperado climax, cuando sintió una mano en su miembro erecto

-Juntos... Hiro-san-. Nowaki coordinó los movimientos de sus manos con las embestidas que le daba a Hiro-san, cuando sintió que éste terminaba, el lo hizo dentro de aquel cuerpo perfecto.

-Te amo Hiro-san y gracias por salvarme del hielo- sonrió Nowaki al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Hiro-san

-Eres un idiota...

-Si pero soy tu idiota

-Y por eso te amo Nowaki- terminó diciendo Hiro-san antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su amado.

_Bien lo terminé, ya se que me falta más práctica pero prometo que mejoraré. Gracias por leerme._


End file.
